theshiningfandomcom-20200215-history
Stuart Ullman
Stuart Ullman was the general manager at the Overlook Hotel. After closing the hotel for the winter, with Jack Torrance as caretaker, he was going to spend a night at the Boulderado Hotel. When Jack Torrance arrives at the Overlook Hotel to interview for the open position of winter caretaker, Stuart tells him the hotel itself is built on the site of an Indian burial ground and becomes completely snowbound during the long winters. Manager Stuart Ullman warns him that a previous caretaker (Delbert Grady) got cabin fever and killed his family and himself. Physical Appearance Personality The Shining (book) In the book, Stuart Ullman is a snobby and rather rude man, described as plump and short. All the staff seem to hate him, which he doesn't care about. He tells Jack that if it wasn't for higher authorities, he would've kicked Jack out. The Shining (movie) In the 1980 movie, Stuart Ullman is given a complete change from the novel. He is a polite, friendly man who is warm to Jack and his family. He warns Jack about the isolation and the incident that happened in the hotel with the Grady family, to which Jack brushes off. Biography The Shining (book) On Closing Day, the lobby is a flurry of activity as people check out and staff carry luggage and get ready to leave. Mr Ullman is not pleased to see Jack and Wendy so early, expecting them a bit later when the hotel was a bit more calmer. He helps a woman, while Jack, Wendy and Danny admire the busy hotel and take a seat on one of the empty couches. After a tour of the kitchen and Danny's talk with Dick Hallorann, Stuart is counting the money from the guests with the desk clerk, while the chambermaids stand by the door waiting for their arrivals. Stuart calls the family over and gives them a grand tour, showing them the Presidential Suite and the family quarters. When he is ready to leave, he is not happy to see Bill Watson still in the lobby, but Bill doesn't care about this. Stuart is the last to leave the hotel. A month later, Jack calls Stuart in the town on a pay phone and tells Stuart that he is planning to write a book about the Overlook's dirty past to which Stuart is both angry, shocked and surprised by. After Jack hangs up on him, he tries to convince Al to get Jack out of the hotel, but isn't successful. After that, Stuart Ullman is only mentioned and referenced a few times, but is never seen or heard from again. What happened to him is unknown, but it is likely that leading up to Doctor Sleep, he is deceased, but there is no proof that states this. The Shining (movie) On Closing Day, Stuart and Bill Watson give Jack and Wendy a tour of the hotel and take them to their quarters. They meet Dick Hallorann in the Gold Ballroom and Stuart's secretary gives Danny back to his parents after finding him outside of the hotel. Stuart and Bill continue on with the tour with Jack, while Dick gives Wendy and Danny a tour of the kitchen. After the tour of the kitchen commences, he, Jack and Bill meet Wendy, Danny and Dick in the kitchen and asks to borrow Wendy to take her to the basement. Dick takes Danny to get some ice cream and the tour commences. Wendy tells Stuart that she is amazed by the amount of activity on a closing day. Stuart says that some of the staff and guests left the day before, but the last day is always hectic and that soon enough, the Torrances will hardly believe anyone was ever in the hotel. He is not seen again after this. The Shining (miniseries) Unlike the book and 1980 movie where Stuart is a frequent character, he plays an extremely minor role in the mini series. Like the book, he is a rude and snobby man, but is tall and lean. He seems to be more rude than in the book and criticizes Jack during the interview. After that, he is not seen again, but is mentioned a few times. It is unusual as to why he wasn't at the hotel during Closing Day, as he plays a rather important and major role in that category. The Shining (opera) Doctor Sleep Stuart Ullman does not appear in the book Doctor Sleep, and is only briefly referenced once. What happened to him is not explained. It is likely that leading up to the events, he is deceased but there is no proof of this. Original Ending in Kubrick Film It is possible that Stuart Ullman was a ghost in the original version of the Kubrick film. In an alternate ending, which was only in cinemas for 2 days, before being taken by Kubrick and scrapped, Ullman visits Wendy and Danny at the hospital, where as he leaves, he rolls a ball to Danny, possibly the same ball that rolled to Danny before he entered Room 237. This creates the theory that Ullman was part of the hotel's plans and that he was a ghost all along. The ending is unavailable to be viewed and is presumed to be gone forever. Appearences *The Shining (book) *The Shining (film) *The Shining (miniseries) *The Shining (opera) Videos The Shining (film) File:The Shining - Meeting the manager File:The Shining - Ullman's story Category:Characters Category:Stuart Ullman Category:The Shining (film) Category:The Shining (book) Category:The Shining (miniseries) Category:Doctor Sleep Category:Males Category:Overlook Hotel Staff